Doctor Who Alternativo - 01 Una Sana Diversión
by Vazke
Summary: Primer Fanfiction sobre Doctor Who, pero que se desarrolla en un Universo Paralelo al seguido en la serie de TV, por lo que este Doctor no es ninguna de las reencarnaciones conocidas, ni sigue la cronología tradicional, aunque contiene guiños a la serie original. En este episodio el Doctor abrirá los ojos a una joven para demostrarle que la realidad esconde más de lo que parece.


- UNA SANA DIVERSIÓN -

Silvia y Alejandra nunca se conocieron entre sí. Silvia tenía veinte años recién cumplidos y era una estudiante aplicada. Alejandra, en cambio, tenía algún año más, ya tocaba los veinticinco y los estudios nunca fueron lo suyo, pero si era una trabajadora incansable desde bastante joven. Pero ambas eran divertidas, tremendamente divertidas, y por eso sus destinos se cruzaron de manera irremediable.

Era una noche despejada pero muy fría, lo normal para el mes de febrero y más a las 4 de la madrugada; aunque no era una noche cualquiera, era la primera noche de Carnaval, y por eso no era extraño cruzarse con una agente de policía del brazo de un centurión romano, con algún niño disfrazado de payaso o con un grupo de jeques árabes repartiendo billetes de un trillón de dólares. Carmen se encaminaba hacia su casa vestida de ratita, un disfraz que había acordado con sus amigas y que le sentaba de fábula, pero que a esas horas era poco apropiado para resguardarse del frio; cuando la vio, una gran cabina azul de policía.

Mientras pasaba a su lado no pudo más que pensar que algunos se curraban demasiado los disfraces. Si era muy chulo, pero ¿para qué?, al fin y al cabo no era más que un trasto inútil con el que los dueños se harían cuatro fotos y después les estorbaría durante el resto de la noche. Con ese pensamiento paso de largo cuando de pronto:

- ¡Chis!

Carmen se giró para ver quien le había chistado, pero no vio a nadie, solo la absurda cabina azul. Así que volvió a girarse pensando que lo había imaginado.

- ¡Chis! ¡Chis!

Esta vez decidió no girarse, algún gracioso se estaría intentando reír de ella y no iba a entrar en su juego.

- ¡Chis! ¡Chis! - volvió a escuchar a la vez que una pelotita de papel le golpeaba en la nuca.

Por ahí sí que no pasaba y se giró enfurecida, lo suficientemente rápido como para ver que las puertas de la cabina se cerraban de golpe.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡Te he visto! ¡Sal graciosillo! - grito mientras se aproximaba a la cabina, pero las puertas de la cabina permanecieron impasibles.- ¡Venga no seas así! ¡Que no te voy a hacer nada! - pero las puertas siguieron sin moverse. - ¿Hola? - dijo mientras se disponía a abrir las puertas.

- ¡HOLA! - una voz contesto a su espalda, lo que provoco que Carmen diera un respingo.

- ¡Me has asustado! - respondió enfadada mientras se volvía para ver al graciosillo.

Al girarse lo primero que vio fue su gran sonrisa, una mueca divertida, de niño travieso. No podría decirse que fuese guapo pero tenía algo que resultaba atractivo a pesar de tener ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y cinco años? Desde luego algo mayor para Carmen era, además había algo extraño en su cara, algo que no encajaba pero no sabía exactamente qué.

- ¿Te vas a quedar mirándome toda la eternidad? - respondió el graciosillo - No es que me importe, el tiempo no es que haya sido nunca un problema para mí, pero nunca me gusto parar y quedarme mirando cómo pasa los segundos sin hacer nada. Entre tú y yo, me resulta muy aburrido.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto Carmen perpleja por la fascinación que aquel desconocido provocaba en ella.

- Soy el Doctor - dijo mientras volvía a poner aquella sonrisa.

- Te he preguntado cómo te llamas, no de que vas disfrazado. Además tu disfraz no es que sea muy de doctor, perdona que te diga.

- ¡Ey! - contesto algo molesto - Mi ropa es de auténtico Doctor y…

- Vale, vale, - le corto Carmen - no te enfades. Pero dime cómo te llamas.

- El Doctor. Creía que eras humana y tenías dos orejas. - el Doctor cogió a Carmen de la cabeza y le agarro una de sus orejas. - ¿Ves? Orejas. Sirven para oír y dado que llevamos un rato hablando creo que no tienes ningún problema de audición.

- ¡Suelta! ¡Te creo! Tú eres el Doctor y yo soy Isabel la Católica. - dijo Carmen irónicamente.

- Tú no eres Isabel la Católica ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? Porque yo la conocí y de hecho fui yo quien le presento a su esposo Fernando. Un buen tipo aunque demasiado guerreante para mi gusto, además le olían los pies.

- ¡Oh, vale! No eres capaz de aguantar ni una broma. Me llamo Carmen y tú eres el Doctor.

- ¿Ves? no era tan difícil. Ahora Carmen, ¿por qué no me acompañas dentro de la cabina?

- ¡Yaaa, clarooo! Y una vez dentro seguro que quieres que me quite la blusa para tomarme las pulsaciones. Se te ve venir a la legua chaval. Además ¿Qué pinta un doctor con una cabina de policía?

- Hazme el favor de mirar detrás de ti y decirme que ves - le pidió el Doctor sin hacer caso de sus palabras.

Carmen miro detrás de ella.

- Una calle y un niño vestido de payaso.

- ¡Nooo! - gimió con fastidio el Doctor - No me digas que además de las orejas tampoco sabes usar los ojos. Mira bien.

Carmen volvió a mirar.

- No, no sé, solo veo eso, una calle con coche y edificios, y un niño pequeño, no tendrá ni diez años, vestido de payaso. Nada más.

- Carmen, piensa un poco. ¿Un niño pequeño a las 4 de la mañana solo en la calle?

Carmen se quedó boquiabierta, no sabía que responder. Tenía razón, ¿Qué hacia un niño tan pequeño, solo en la calle a esas horas?

- Míralo de nuevo Carmen, y esta vez hazlo bien. Y dime que ves.

Carmen cada vez estaba más inquieta pero aun así volvió a mirar de nuevo al niño y de pronto se dio cuenta.

- Sus ojos, son, son...

- Negros, completamente negros - termino la frase el Doctor. - Y ahora ¿me acompañaras dentro de la cabina?

Carmen ni contesto, simplemente agarro la mano de aquel desconocido que decía llamarse el Doctor y se dejó llevar dentro de la cabina. Nunca habría esperado lo que se encontró al cruzar las puertas de la cabina, era algo completamente imposible, no tenía sentido ninguno.

- ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

- Es una TARDIS - dijo el Doctor mientras toqueteaba los botones y las palancas, lo que hizo que varias luces comenzaran a iluminarse y se escuchara un sonido zumbante - Y si, es más grande por dentro que por fuera.

- ¡Pero eso no es posible! - protesto Carmen.

- ¡¿Nunca usas las orejas?! Es una TARDIS, _Time and Relative Dimension In Space_, para los humanos como tú, una nave espacial que viaja en el tiempo y en el espacio.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser, eso es ciencia ficción, es imposible! ¡No se puede viajar en el tiempo y las naves espaciales son cohetes gigantes, no cabinas de policía!

- ¿Siempre protestas por todo? Que los humanos todavía no sepáis viajar en el tiempo, no significa que no sea posible hacerlo. Yo lo hago.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Es tecnología de los Señores del Tiempo…

- ¿Señores del Tiempo? - interrumpió Carmen al Doctor.

- ¡Ay! Siempre se me olvida que los humanos sois como niños pequeños y que apenas sabéis nada del universo. Los Señores del Tiempo es mi especie y vivíamos en el planeta Gallifrey. Si - dijo rápidamente el Doctor viendo que Carmen iba a interrumpirlo de nuevo - soy un extraterrestre.

- No entiendo nada - dijo una Carmen cada vez más abrumada - ¿Y el niño?

- Un Funesum. Lo que no sé qué hace en el planeta Tierra.

- ¿Qué es un Funesum?

De pronto algo sacudió la cabina durante un instante, lo que provoco que Carmen estuviera a punto de caer al suelo.

- Sera mejor que demos un paseo. - le dijo el Doctor mientras se encaminaba fuera de la TARDIS.

Carmen lo siguió y volvió a encontrarse con una sorpresa mayúscula al cruzar las puertas.

- ¡Pero si es de día! ¿Cómo es posible? Hace un minuto eran las 4 de la mañana y ahora son las…

- Las 10 de la mañana - contesto el Doctor - y antes de que continúes, acuérdate de que acabas de salir de una TARDIS. Y por cierto, hoy es lunes, 4 días antes de la primera noche de Carnaval.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Si es la misma calle en la que estábamos.

- Tengo que comprobar algo. - dijo escuetamente el Doctor.

El Doctor se acercó a un quiosco, cogió varios periódicos y se puso a ojearlos compulsivamente. Pasado unos segundos arranco un par de hojas y se las paso a Carmen.

- ¿Un periódico?

- Si, lee lo que te he dado y después págale al quiosquero. Los Señores del Tiempo no tenemos euros. - dijo mientras sonreía a Carmen y se alejaba andando.

Carmen pago el dinero, no le quedaba otro remedio ya que el quiosquero la miraba a la espera de su dinero mientras recolocaba el resto de periódicos, y corrió tras el Doctor mientras leía los artículos que le había dado. Hablaban de un par de chicas que habían desaparecido, una hacía ya diez días, la otra apenas tres, y en la que la policía y las familias pedían la participación ciudadana para intentar localizarlas. Carmen alcanzo al Doctor justo cuando este entraba en la TARDIS.

- ¿Ya leíste lo que te di? - le pregunto el Doctor.

- Si, pero no entiendo para que querías que lo leyera. Dos chicas que han desaparecido, no es agradable pero tampoco es tan raro, de vez en cuando desaparece alguien.

- Los humanos…- comenzó el Doctor con resignación - Desaparecen personas sin dejar rastro y a nadie le extraña, no os preocupáis ni lo más mínimo. No, no es normal. Los humanos nacen, crecen, se reproducen y mueren, o eso al menos os enseñan en la escuela, pero nadie hablo de "y se desvanecen sin dejar rastro".

- Vale, no es normal, ¿significa eso que el responsable es el ser ese? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué quiere de esas chicas? - pregunto Carmen con inquietud.

- Alimento - dijo pensativo el Doctor.

- ¡¿Alimento?! - dijo Carmen alarmada - ¡¿Ese ser se alimenta de humanos?!

- No, no, no se alimenta de humanos. ¿Has leído bien lo que te di? Recuerda, usa bien los ojos.

Carmen releyó las noticias.

- Pues sigo sin ver nada raro, eran dos chicas normales, una estudiante y otra trabajadora. No tenían ninguna relación entre ellas y ni siquiera se parecían, lo único que ambas eran chicas jóvenes y que… - Carmen se calló de pronto y miro sorprendida al Doctor.

- Eran divertidas, muy divertidas según sus amigos - corroboro el Doctor a los pensamientos de Carmen.

- ¿Ese ser se alimenta de diversión? ¿Cómo es posible?

- ¿Cómo podéis comer vosotros carne? ¿O vegetales? Cada ser se alimenta de lo que le necesita su organismo y el Funesum necesita diversión para sobrevivir.

- ¿Pero? ¡Si era un niño vestido de payaso! ¿Cómo puede ser un alíen que se alimenta de diversión?

- Eso es simplemente un filtro de percepción - explico el Doctor - El Funesum se oculta para pasar desapercibido y así poder cazar. A un niño vestido de payaso cualquier humano se acercaría sin temor ¿pero te acercarías a un ser que nunca has visto o huirías de él?

- ¡Pero eso es horrible! ¡Tenemos que acabar con ese ser antes de que acabe con la humanidad!

La cara del Doctor cambio de pronto, desapareció esa mueca burlona, divertida que tenía siempre, aun incluso cuando estaba pensando, y se volvió severa, enfadada.

- ¡Nunca! ¡JAMAS EN TU VIDA! ¡Te creas con el derecho a acabar con nadie, ni con nada! ¡El Funesum no tiene culpa de tener hambre! ¡Y NUNCA, me pidas que acabe con nadie! Demasiados han muerto ya por mi culpa - termino el Doctor a la vez que bajaba la voz y agachaba la cabeza.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejar que se coma a los humanos! - replico con una mezcla de terror y vergüenza Carmen.

El Doctor levanto la cabeza y miro a los ojos a Carmen fijamente.

- Y por eso vamos a ir de pesca - dijo mientras a su cara volvió la sonrisa y ese gesto burlón que le acompañaba. Y a continuación se ponía a tocar los botones y palancas de la TARDIS y volvía aquel extraño sonido al ambiente. - Esta vez agárrate fuerte, no vayas a caerte.

Y bien a tiempo lo hizo Carmen porque la TARDIS dio una fuerte sacudida y paro el sonido de la nave.

- Bien, - le dijo el Doctor acercándose a Carmen - el plan es el siguiente. Sabemos que el Funesum se alimenta de diversión, así que solo tenemos que tenderle un cebo, atraerlo hasta una trampa, capturarlo y llevarlo a su planeta de origen. Fácil y sencillo. Salvo por un par de detalles…

- ¿Un par de detalles? - pregunto Carmen.

- Si bueno, - dijo el Doctor mientras salía de la TARDIS - todavía no sé qué usar de cebo, pero tranquila, algo se me ocurrirá sobre la marcha. Además solo es una cría y no tiene que ser muy difícil.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una cría?

- Por el tamaño. - explico el Doctor mientras caminaba por la calle, que de nuevo volvía a ser de noche. Carmen supuso que era otra vez la noche de Carnaval - Los Funesum a diferencia de los humanos no son crías o adultos dependiendo de los años que tenga, si no del tamaño. Y el tamaño lo consiguen por medio de la diversión, si consumen mucha diversión son más grandes y se consideran adultos, si comen poca diversión son pequeños y son crías. Nuestro amigo es pequeño, por eso tiene la apariencia de un niño. Y no creo que en el tiempo que hemos estado fuera haya creci…do…mu…cho… - el Doctor se calló de pronto.

- ¿Doctor? - pregunto extrañada Carmen. Pero no necesito ninguna respuesta para darse cuenta de porque el Doctor se había callado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un payaso, pero esta vez no era un niño chico, es más, nunca podría ser un humano. Ofrecía una imagen dantesca, un payaso completamente obeso, de más de tres metros de altura; con aquellos dos ojos completamente negros y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡CORRE! - le grito el Doctor al tiempo que la agarraba de la mano y salía corriendo del lugar.

Fue una carrera frenética, donde no dejaron de mirar atrás para ver que el Funesum no les seguía, pero aun cuando no lo veían, siguieron corriendo. Tras unos minutos se pararon en un callejón creyéndose completamente seguros.

- Tonto, viejo y tonto Doctor, todo el rato de cháchara y sin pensar. Soy solo un charlatán más preocupado de dar lecciones a una humana que de ver lo obvio. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonto? - se lamentó el Doctor.

- ¿Qué pasa Doctor? ¿Qué es tan obvio? ¿Y por qué ese ser es ahora tan grande? - pregunto completamente asustada Carmen.

- Es tan obvio que me avergüenzo de no haberme dado cuenta antes. ¿De qué se alimentan los Funesum?

- De diversión - contesto Carmen - pero solo han desaparecido dos chicas.

- ¿Y qué día es hoy?

- La primera noche de Carnaval.

- ¡Exacto! - Contesto rápidamente el Doctor - ¿Y la gente que hace en Carnaval?

- Pues se divier…¡oh!

- ¡Se divierten! ¡La gente se divierte en Carnaval! ¡Y el Funesum se alimenta de diversión! ¡Además que la gente no vaya a su casa es normal, así que nadie se preocupa de que puedan haber desaparecido! ¡Es la noche perfecta para que se alimente el Funesum! ¡La Ciudad entera es una gran barra libre para él!

- ¿Entonces qué podemos hacer Doctor? - Pregunto Carmen completamente aterrada.

- El lado bueno del asunto es que ya hemos solucionado el tema del cebo.

- ¿El cebo?

- Si, tú y yo. El Funesum ya nos ha echado el ojo y hasta que no se haga con nuestra diversión no parara de buscarnos. Dejará incluso de buscar otras presas hasta que consiga atraparnos a nosotros.

- Entonces es fácil, nos montamos en la TARDIS y nos perdemos en el tiempo y el espacio. - dijo resulta Carmen.

- No, no podemos hacer eso. Si el Funesum no se alimenta morirá y no voy a permitirlo. La única solución es capturarlo y llevarlo a su planeta. En su planeta natal los Funesum no cazan, hay alimento de sobra, así que podrá alimentarse y no moría. Volvamos a la TARDIS, tenemos que preparar un par de cosas. - sentencio el Doctor.

Ya en la TARDIS el Doctor abandono durante un rato a Carmen diciéndole que iba a buscar unas cosas que iban a necesitar. Esta no podía creerse todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ella era una simple estudiante que había salido de fiesta con sus amigas, se había disfrazado de ratita, había hablado, había bailado, había tonteado con los chicos y había bebido. Si, seguro que era eso, había bebido demasiado y en cualquier momento se despertaría y se daría cuenta de que todo lo había soñado. Cerro fuerte los ojos con las esperanza de que, cuando los abriera, se encontrara cómodamente acostada en su cama. De pronto se escuchó un sonido de algo de metal al caerse y abrió los ojos rápidamente.

- Perdón - dijo el Doctor recogiendo algo que se le había caído al suelo. - Soy un señor del tiempo que solo tiene dos brazos he intenta coger cosas como si fuera un Seçtolak y tuviera catorce.

Carmen lo miro confundida, esperaba abrir los ojos y encontrarse en su habitación, y sin embargo tampoco quería irse de aquella aventura. ¿Una máquina del tiempo que es más grande por dentro que por fuera? ¿Un alíen que devora diversión y otro que bien podía apuntarse a Greenpeace por su defensa de la fauna interestelar? Nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado nada igual.

- Ven - le pidió el Doctor - la única manera de enjaular a un Funesum es dentro de una jaula bioeléctrica. Como ya te he dicho la TARDIS es una maquina espaciotemporal, no una prisión, por lo que aquí no tengo ninguna jaula y vamos a tener que fabricarla. Por favor sujeta esto. - le pidió mientras le daba una sombrilla - Juntamos esto, con esto otro, un poco más por aquí, otro por allá - iba diciendo el Doctor mientras apuntaba con una especie de varita metálica con una luz en la punta y que producía un sonido cada vez que el Doctor apuntaba con ella - Es mi destornillador sónico - le contesto el Doctor sin que Carmen hubiera formulado ninguna pregunta - y sirve para…bueno, sirve para muchas cosas. Dame. - le quito la sombrilla de las manos a una sorprendida Carmen - Y con esto hemos terminado. ¡Tachan!

Carmen miro sorprendida a aquel montón de cacharros sin sentido alguno, además de la citada sombrilla había dos cafeteras, cinco despertadores, una rueda de tractor y hasta varios dientes de ajo entre otras muchas cosas.

- ¿Y eso funcionara? - pregunto perpleja.

- Bueno esto es solo la jaula, ahora debemos atraerlo hasta ella y cuando este dentro la activo con mi destornillador sónico. Después lo llevamos rápidamente a su planeta y lo soltamos en libertad. Creo que ya lo he dicho pero, fácil y rápido. - termino mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

- ¿Vale y como lo atraemos?

- Como ya te he dicho el Funesum ya nos ha echado el ojo, así que solo debemos ponernos nosotros en el centro de la jaula y divertirnos. El Funesum se sentirá atraído por nuestra diversión y acudirá rápidamente. Así que ¡Avanti mi ratita!. - le dijo el Doctor, a lo que Carmen se sorprendió ya que no recordaba que iba todavía con el disfraz.

- Vale ya estamos sobre la jaula ¿y ahora como nos divertimos? - Pregunto Carmen.

- Pues, contando chistes, te sabes aquel que dice "van un Dalek, un Cybermen y un Señor del Tiempo en una nave Sontaran…"

- No me estoy enterando de nada - Le corto Carmen, pero no pudo reprimir una risa - ¡Perdón! Es que la situación es tan ridícula.

- No te cortes, ríete alegremente pero nunca dejes de usar tus ojos y tus orejas.

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Carmen que, a un gesto de cabeza del Doctor miro hacia su derecha y vio cómo se aproximaba aquel payaso imponente y siniestro.

- Espera hasta que esté más cerca y cuando yo te diga, corre hacia la TARDIS, pero no dejes que te toque, si te toca estarás perdida. - le advirtió el Doctor.

El Funesum se acercaba lentamente, ya había avistado a su presa y se sentía confiado. Carmen en cambio cada vez perdía más la confianza y quería salir corriendo.

- ¡Aguanta! - le pidió el Doctor mientras le agarraba de las manos.

El monstruoso ser ya estaba muy cerca y Carmen solo esperaba que el Doctor le pidiera que corriese.

- ¡Espera! - le dijo el Doctor.

El olor del Funesum era ya palpable y curiosamente era un olor agradable, olía a…Diversión. Si, si la diversión tiene algún olor seguro que es aquel.

- ¡AHORA! ¡CORRE! - le grito de pronto el Doctor que comenzó a correr.

Pero las piernas de Carmen no aguantaron la presión y cuando esta quiso dar el primer paso se desmoronaron haciendo que Carmen cayera de bruces al suelo.

- ¡NOOO! - se volvió el Doctor hacia Carmen al tiempo que apuntaba con su destornillador hacia la trampa, pero no para activarla, lo que haría que Carmen quedara atrapada junto al Funesum, si no hacia un lateral para destruirla y así tener una oportunidad de salvarla.

El Funesum agarro de los hombros a Carmen y en ese momento ella comenzó a sentirse muy divertida, más que nunca en su vida, tremendamente divertida. Como si tuviera la diversión de cientos de personas en su cabeza. Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, no podía parar de reír y comenzó a dolerle los costados de tanto reír. Se estaba muriendo y lo sabía, pero Carmen no podía parar de reír aunque sus ojos transmitieran un pánico como nunca había sentido.

La trampa comenzó a autodestruirse a la llamada del destornillador sónico del Doctor. Y de pronto, los brazos del Funesum soltaron la presión sobre los hombros de Carmen y esta cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al cabo de un rato Carmen recobro el conocimiento y se sentía sorprendentemente bien a pesar del dolor que tenía en los costados. Abrió los ojos y busco con inquietud al Doctor. Se sorprendió al ver al Funesum caído en el suelo y al Doctor arrodillado a su lado, hablándole al oído como si se despidiera de un viejo amigo. Al acercarse más comprendió que hacía el Funesum en el suelo y porque la había soltado. La sombrilla, aquella sombrilla que el Doctor le había pedido que sujetara ahora se encontraba incrustada en la cabeza del Funesum.

- ¿Doctor? - llamo con inquietud Carmen.

- Un segundo - contesto el Doctor al tiempo que se levantaba y con el brazo apartaba a Carmen de aquel gigante ya vencido.

Y sucedió algo espectacular, algo difícil de describir y es que de pronto el cuerpo del Funesum, de aquel niño disfrazado de payaso, estallo, pero estallo en cientos de burbujas de jabón que se perdieron en el aire.

- Vámonos - le dijo el Doctor a Carmen mientras la agarraba de la mano y la conducía a la TARDIS.

- Doctor yo…No pude…Lo siento - quiso disculparse Carmen.

- No pasa nada. El tiempo a veces es cruel cuando hay un Señor del Tiempo por medio. Sera mejor que te lleve a casa.

La TARDIS apareció en la puerta de casa de Carmen justo en el momento que las campanas de la catedral marcaban las 4 en punto de la noche. Carmen bajo de ella sorprendida de que, a pesar de todo lo vivido, no había pasado ni un minuto.

- Bueno - comenzó el Doctor - me alegro de haberte podido traer a tu casa sana y salva. Sera mejor que entres dentro.

- Doctor…Gracias - es lo único que pudo responder Carmen mientras miraba a los ojos al Doctor.

- Adiós - contesto el Doctor.

- Adiós - respondió Carmen a la vez que se daba la vuelta en dirección a su casa, triste por dejar a aquel graciosillo que había conocido esa noche, que casi siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa, una mueca divertida, de niño travieso. Que no podría decirse que fuese guapo pero tenía algo que resultaba atractivo a pesar de tener ¿Treinta? ¿Treinta y cinco años? Desde luego algo mayor para Carmen era. Y que además había algo extraño en su cara, algo que no encajaba pero…Carmen de pronto cayo en que era, sus ojos, aquellos ojos no encajaban en esa cara tan joven, aquellos ojos reflejaban tristeza y sabiduría a la vez, y daban la sensación de ser tremendamente viejos, de haber visto muchas cosas durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Demasiado para esa cara tan joven.

- ¡Doctor! - se giró Carmen hacia donde estaba la TARDIS. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella absurda cabina azul ya había desaparecido. Así que Carmen entro en su casa profundamente triste porque nunca la volvería a ver, ni volvería a ver al Doctor.

¿O sí?

Un zumbido rompió el silencio de la madrugada, un sonido que Carmen ya había escuchado anteriormente y volvió a salir corriendo a la calle. La TARDIS. Allí estaba de nuevo.

- Esto…-comenzó el Doctor a decir desde las puertas de la TARDIS - me pareció que me llamabas. Así que aquí estoy. Bueno que ¿me acompañaras dentro de la cabina?

- ¡Claro! - respondió sin pensárselo Carmen

- Esta bien, pero con una condición - dijo el Doctor a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía más pronunciada - Que te quites ese disfraz de rata. No se lo digas a nadie, pero siempre me dieron miedo las ratas con aspecto humano y falda de lunares.


End file.
